$9.844 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Solution: $9.844 \times 10^{-5} = 9.844 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $9.844 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;098\;44$